Avoir un coeur
by Fantomefumee
Summary: Axel Roxas, POV Axel mais pas à la première personne , gros spoilers sur Kingdom Hearts 2.Introspection d'Axel vis à vis de ses relations avec Roxas.Bâtie sur des répliques du jeu, en italique, mais l'exactitude desdites répliques n'est pas garantie


Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts 2 ne m'appartient pas, mais à Square et Disney, et si c'était à moi ça ne se terminerai pas comme ça.

Couple : AxelXRoxas. Vaguement. Suggéré, rien d'accompli.

Warning : Gros spoilers sur la fin du jeu.

Avoir un coeur

Les Similis ne peuvent pas aimer. Le cœur des Similis est une machine mécanique, une pompe bien huilée qui distribue le sang dans le corps, qui permet de vivre, mais pas d'aimer.

Alors c'est une évidence pour lui. Il ne peut pas aimer. Il n'a pas la capacité, pas le droit d'aimer.

C'est une évidence, et puis un jour il est trop tard.

Les Similis ne peuvent pas aimer. Le cœur des Simili est une machine mécanique, une pompe bien huilée qui distribue le sans dans le corps, qui permet de vivre, mais pas d'aimer.  
Les Similis n'ont pas d'amis.

Les Similis n'aiment pas.

Roxas est un Simili. Roxas ne peut pas aimer. Il n'a pas le droit d'espérer. Pas le droit de se dire son ami. Pas le droit d'espérer que pour Roxas il soit autre chose que le numéro 8, l'homme aux flammes dansantes. Parce que les Similis n'ont pas de cœur. Roxas n'a pas de cœur.  
Et lui, Axel, n'a pas de cœur.

Et pourtant, il l'appelle son ami. Et pourtant, il est pour lui plus que le numéro 13 de l'Organisation. Plus que le porteur de la Keyblade.

Même s'il sait que jamais, pour Roxas, il ne sera plus qu'un collègue. Même si par pitié, il accepte de l'appeler son ami. C'est sûrement de la pitié.

Les Similis ne peuvent pas aimer.

_Personne ne me regrettera_.

Et pourtant…

Il se rappelle du jour maudit où quatre mots ont brisé sa vie. Il se souvient de ce jour fatal où il s'est retrouvé seul. Il se souvient de ce jour sombre où il est parti, sans un mot, sans se retourner.

Et alors, il a eu l'impression qu'on lui arrachait un cœur qu'il n'avait pas. Lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Que quoiqu'il puisse dire, Roxas partirait.  
Et il ne peut pas lui dire qu'il l'aime. Roxas lui rirait au nez.

Les Similis n'ont pas de cœur. Les Similis ne peuvent pas aimer.

Tout ce qu'il peut lui dire, c'est qu'on ne trahit pas l'Organisation. Un argument qui même à ses propres oreilles sonne faux. Creux. L'argument d'un être qui n'a pas de cœur. L'argument d'un Simili.

Et il sait que Roxas ne l'écoutera pas. Et Roxas ne l'a pas écouté.

Il a juste constaté que personne ne le regretterait.

C'est normal. Les Similis n'ont pas de cœur.

Alors pourquoi a-t-il aussi mal ? Pourquoi a-t-il aussi peur, lui qui ne devrait pas connaître la peur, qui ne devrait pas connaître la douleur ? Après tout, pour ressentir, il faut avoir un cœur. Et les Similis n'ont pas de cœur.

Et c'est tellement douloureux, de se sentir si creux…

_Moi, je te regretterai !_

Si c'est ça, ne pas avoir de cœur, se sentir creux et vide… Alors il ne veut pas. Il ne veut plus. Il sait qu'avant, il trouvait ça normal. Il sait qu'avant, ça ne le gênait pas.

Les Similis n'ont pas de cœur. C'est un fait, c'est normal.

Et pourtant, il l'appelait son ami. Il était bien avec lui. Pour lui, il était plus qu'un camarade. Sûrement plus qu'un ami. Les Similis n'ont pas de cœur, mais ils ont des souvenirs. En tout cas, lui, il en a. Il se souvient, quand il avait encore un cœur. Il se souvient de l'amour. Et il sait. Il sait qu'il l'aime. Et qu'il ne sait pas comment il vivra sans lui.

Alors même si les Similis n'ont pas de cœur, il sait qu'il le regrettera. Pourtant, pour regretter, il faut avoir un cœur.

Il a eu peur de le lui dire.

Il le lui dit maintenant. Mais il sait que c'est inutile. Pourtant il veut espérer. Il veut croire qu'il va s'arrêter, se retourner.

Il n'a même plus peur qu'il lui rie au nez.

Parce que c'est une vérité simple. Les Similis n'ont pas de cœur.

Il ne lui rit pas au nez. Il ne se retourne pas. Il ne s'arrête pas. Il s'en va, juste. Comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

Et pour la seconde fois, Axel voir partir son cœur.

Les Similis n'ont pas de cœur. Axel est redevenu un Simili. Axel est le numéro VIII de l'organisation. Une poupée sans cœur, rien d'autre.

_On se reverra dans une prochaine existence…_

Il l'a perdu. Longtemps, des années. Et puis Xenmas a dit qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Dans la Cité du Crépuscule. Et il a formellement interdit d'aller le voir. Il le leur a interdit à tous, mais en le regardant lui. Et Saix l'a regardé aussi, avec un air méprisant.

Saix est un vrai Simili. Saix n'a pas de cœur, et il l'assume. Mais il se souvient aussi. Il se souvient d'avoir eu un cœur, et il sait manipuler les émotions. Tellement bien.

Axel n'a peut être pas de cœur, mais alors pourquoi la pompe qui distribue le sang dans son cœur bat-elle aussi douloureusement dans sa poitrine ? Pourquoi a-t-il envie de frapper Saix, encore, et encore, et encore, pour effacer ce petit air supérieur ?

Les Similis n'ont pas le cœur.

Mais quelque chose dans sa poitrine lui crie de désobéir.

D'aller le chercher.

De lui dire qu'il l'aime.

Parce qu'il se souvient, alors au fond de lui il sait. Il sait qu'il peut aimer.

Il sait qu'il l'aime, lui.

Même si les Similis n'ont pas de cœur.

Alors il désobéit.

Et une fois encore, il a mal. Parce que Roxas l'a oublié. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il ? Les Similis n'aiment pas ! Quelle arrogance d'imaginer que celui qui a tout oublié se souvienne de lui… Ça lui fait tellement mal… Tellement mal… Il ne peut pas lui pardonner. Le Roxas qu'il connaissait est mort, alors il va tuer celui-ci, parce qu'il ne devrait pas exister.

Il n'existe que pour le faire souffrir.

Alors il va le tuer. Même si Xenmas a dit de le laisser en vie, a dit qu'il avait besoin de lui, qu'il avait besoin de l'élu de la Keyblade. Même si Saix va sûrement le tuer pour ça. Il va le tuer parce qu'il a mal. Et ça ne lui fera rien.

Parce que les Similis n'ont pas de cœur.

Et pourtant, il n'a pas réussi. Il n'a pas réussi à le tuer. Il n'a pas réussi à porter le coup de grâce. Jamais ce gamin incertain n'aurait dû réussir à le vaincre, lui qui n'a pas de cœur.

Mais il a suffit de quelques mots… Il a suffit qu'il se rappelle, ne serait-ce qu'un peu…

Revoir un peu, quelques instants, Roxas… Son Roxas…

Et il a eu peur. Alors il a fui.

Parce que dans cette vie, il ne peut pas l'aimer. Roxas, son Roxas, est encore bien trop loin. Et il ne sait pas comment le ramener. Alors il préfère fuir, fuir et attendre que son Roxas revienne. Rester loin de ce reflet, ce fantôme qui a ce visage qu'il a tant aimé, mais qui l'a oublié.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il attendait ?

Les Similis n'ont pas de cœur.

Et pourtant, fou qu'il ait, il attendra. Il attendra que DiZ, Riku, Xenmas et les autres aient donné à ce Roxas sans mémoire une nouvelle vie. Il attendra de retrouver son Roxas.

_Je t'attendrai !_

Et ce faux Roxas qui lui crie qu'il l'attendra, alors que les Ténèbres s'ouvrent derrière lui. Peut-être qu'il se souvient. Il ne devrait pas se souvenir. Pas de lui plus qu'un autre. Les Similis n'ont pas de cœur…

De la pitié. C'est sûrement uniquement de la pitié… Il a vu le nouveau Roxas, il l'a observé. Il est préoccupé du bien être des autres. Même de celui de ses ennemis. Tellement différent de son Roxas…

Et il ne peut s'empêcher de regretter un peu, de s'en vouloir un peu de désirer à ce point qu'il disparaisse pour laisser place au sien, à celui qu'il aime. Et il voudrait ne pas voir cette détermination, cet espoir dans ses yeux.

Pauvre naïf. Il a pitié de celui qui veut sa mort. Il a pitié de celui qui veut le voir disparaître plus que tout au monde.

Il secoue la tête.

_Idiot… Ce n'est pas moi qui vais avoir une nouvelle vie…_

Et il disparaît dans les Ténèbres.

Et il voit, impuissant, disparaître totalement Roxas, pour que Sora puisse revenir à la vie. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait ! Ce n'est pas ça qu'il avait prévu ! Il ne voulait pas qu'il disparaisse !

Et il a mal, il a mal comme jamais il n'a eu mal, même lorsque Roxas est parti, parce qu'au fond de lui il sent qu'il ne le reverra plus jamais.

Et il se prend à envier Saix, Saix qui se souvient des sentiments mais qui n'en a pas, Saix qui n'aime pas.

Parce que lui il se souvient trop bien, c'est trop proche, et il sent à quel point il est douloureux de ne pas avoir de cœur. Parce que son seul ami n'est plus.

Et il est terrassé par le désespoir, longtemps, trop longtemps. Avec pour seul objectif de fuir Saix, de s'accrocher à la vie, à son semblant de vie, parce qu'un Simili n'est pas un être vivant, un Simili n'a pas de cœur.

Et il se relève, petit à petit, et il décide de briser Sora, en s'attaquant à Kairi, pour qu'une fois de plus il cède aux Ténèbres, et pour qu'il lui rende Roxas, son Roxas.

Mais pour ça il ne faut pas qu'il meure. Alors il doit le protéger, aussi. Et lorsque l'armée de Similis de bas étage a menacé de submerger le porteur de la Keyblade, il a fait brûler les flammes. Les flammes qui consument le cœur qu'il n'a pas. Il les fait brûler avec toute son âme, avec toute sa vie.

Et il sent alors qu'il s'effondre qu'il est allé trop loin.

Le gamin court vers lui. Celui qui lui a volé Roxas. Il s'inquiète pour lui. C'est ça d'avoir un cœur ? S'inquiéter pour ceux qui veulent vous faire disparaître ?

Et pourquoi il lui demande de s'expliquer, alors que sa vie se consume, alors qu'il va partir, et que l'unique souhait qu'il ait jamais eu ne se réalisera plus jamais…

Les Similis n'ont pas le droit d'aimer.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'espérer.

_Je voulais seulement revoir Roxas…_

Il voulait seulement le revoir. Le prendre dans ses bras. Le serrer contre lui. Sentir sa chaleur. Sentir qu'il était à nouveau près de lui, qu'il ne partirait plus jamais.

_Il est la seule personne que j'aime…_

Lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Caresser son visage. Embrasser ses lèvres. Essayer de rattraper le temps perdu. Essayer de rattraper le temps que son courage lui avait fait perdre. Connaître enfin cet amour qui lui était interdit, refusé.

Ou bien être rejeté. Mais au moins être fixé, sans ce doute atroce, ce doute qui le rongeait. Même le faux Roxas s'_était_ souvenu de lui. Alors il s'était dit que peut être, peut être il pourrait être aimé en retour.

_Avec lui j'avais l'impression d'avoir un cœur…_

Être enfin à nouveau entier. Sans avoir l'impression d'être une coquille vide. Sans avoir l'impression de manquer de quelque chose.

De manquer d'un cœur.

De manquer de la capacité d'aimer.

_C'est bizarre…_

Après tout, peut être que les Similis peuvent avoir un cœur.

Et si c'était le cas, Roxas était son cœur.

Peut être que c'était bien lui qui allait avoir une nouvelle vie.

Roxas avait dit qu'il l'attendrait… Non ?


End file.
